Magic
by workingsomecoffeemagic
Summary: AU. Jack and Ianto meet on a flight, will they meet again? Just another love-story between the boys. Fluff to be expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N New story, hope you'll like it! **

**Please comment and/or review!**

**Discalimer: Unfortunately, I don't anything Torchwood... Oh, I wish I did...**

Chapter 1

The little boy had taken out a small magic kit, with the help of the air hostess, and you could see the fascination and happiness in his eyes as he opened it and started taking things out of it, placing them in front of him on the table.

His sister looked up from her book, smiled slightly at her brother's actions and looked at her dad. Their father was still fast asleep, after the last night at her grand-parents' house, and all the fighting between her grandmother and him, it wasn't odd that he was tired. They didn't know she had heard them, but she had. Lily tried not to think about it though, she didn't know who was right; her grandmother who wanted the three of them to stay in the US, to be close to them, or her father who wanted the family to stay in Cardiff where her brother and she had always lived. She shook her head slightly and returned to reading the third Harry Potter-book for the umpteenth time. She was a good reader, especially for her age, and she loved reading. She especially loved the Harry Potter-books, and they were a good way to lose herself and escape her reality.

Ianto Jones was also reading a Harry Potter-book, but the fifth, when the little boy came up to him, about three hours into their flight.

"Hello! I'm James, would you like to see a magic trick?'

Ianto looked up at him and smiled.

"I'd love to, James. I'm Ianto."

The little boy shook the hand Ianto held out to him and smiled, before proceeding to show him not one but five magic tricks. Ianto applauded politely and genuinely after each one, but carefully so that he wouldn't wake Tosh, who was seated in front of him. She was exhausted after the last few days, she had been one of the key note-speakers at the course/convention on how to use multimedia and technology in education, and had had to take a much more active part than Ianto, who was merely the representative of their school.

After the fifth trick, James sat down, after promising to come back in a little while when he had prepared a few new tricks.

Ianto had just resumed reading when the James' sister came up to him.

"Excuse me sir, if my brother bothers you, just tell me and I'll make him stop."

"That's alright, he's good at magic, and it's a long flight, it's nice with some entertainment. My name's Ianto, what's yours?"

"I'm Lily, sir."

"It's very nice to meet you Lily! So, what do you think of the Prisoner of Azkaban?"

"Oh, it's fantastic," the little girl started to rave "but it's not the first time I'm reading it, so what's nice now is that I discover so many new details! Like…" and she gave him several examples, and Ianto smiled and nodded knowingly.

As she finished, he couldn't help but ask her.

"Lily, how old are you? You seem really good at reading, and you've apparently read these books as many times as I have, but it is a little surprising for a girl your age…"

"I just turned seven, I started reading them two years ago with my mum… I love to read; you learn and discover new things all the time! Like Harry Potter and the wizarding world…" she smiled.

James returned while they were talking, and showed them both a few more tricks.

"Ianto, would you read to us? I'm not quite as good at reading as Lily, but I really like Harry Potter! I mean, they're about magic!" James asked, and looked up at his new friend with his large blue eyes.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to! So, should we continue where you are in your book, Lily? Do you know the story so far, James?" Ianto answered, not being able to say no, he was really looking forward to going back to work next week, he missed the children, and he had a lot of fun with these two, apparently very bright, and nice children.

Both children nodded and went to fetch the book and a sweater each, it was a bit chilly so high up, crossing the Atlantic.

Ianto put his own book in the small cabin-bag he had brought on the plane, and the children each took a seat on his armrests, as he started to read to them.

It was while Ianto read to Lily and James, that Jack woke up, he yawned and stretched and looked at his children's places, just to see that neither child was in its place. But before he could even start to worry, he heard a calm Welsh voice reading something very familiar, and he just knew. Before he turned and saw his children seated next to the young man, he knew that they were there. They could never resist Harry Potter.

He discreetly watched the three of them, completely wrapped up in the wizarding world, and was happy to see his children smiling. The young Welshman seemed really good with them, he read to them with different voices and with such imagination, and Jack couldn't help but smile. The young man was in his late twenties, dressed in grey suit-trousers, a purple shirt and a waist-coat in the same tone as the trousers. Jack found himself thinking about how good he looked. He listened some more, and he smiled as his eyes met those of the beautiful Asian woman sat next to him, in front of Ianto and the children. They smiled as they listened to the ending of a chapter of Harry Potter, and heard the disappointment of the children, as Ianto told them that he needed a little break. Ianto stood up and went to the bathroom, and the children settled in their own places again.

"Thanks for reading to them, they really enjoyed it!" Jack said to Ianto as he passed him on his way back.

Ianto smiled at him, and Jack thought that he could easily have lost himself in those beautiful blue eyes and sweet smile, and smiled back.

"It's been my pleasure, they're really great kids, Mr …."

"Harkness, but please, call me Jack. And you are?"

"Jones, Ianto Jones." Ianto found himself thinking about how gorgeous he thought the American was, and how infectious his smile was. But he wore a wedding-band, so must be married, probably a Welshwoman, if you listened to the children's accents… Ianto thought to himself. Well well, he had spent a nice flight with two great kids, and the fact that the dad was gorgeous was just a bonus. He now realised just how long he had been staring at Jack, he needed to divert attention from himself.

"And this is my lovely travelling companion Toshiko Sato." Ianto introduced his friend.

"Ah, great meeting you both!" Of course it was his girlfriend, typical Jack, it was just his luck, he hadn't met anyone worth thinking about since Estelle's death, and the first person he's attracted to, is straight. And now he had made the guy feel uncomfortable by staring at him, and he felt like he had to introduce his girlfriend. Stupid, stupid, stupid… He'd leave them alone for the rest of the flight. Oh well, at least his kids had had a nice trip, Ianto had obviously been really good with them, that was the important thing.

They didn't have any more time to talk, as the crew informed them that they would soon be landing, and they all settled in their own seats, thinking about nice but short encounters.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Ok, here's the second chapter of Magic, sorry about the wait! I'm not extremely happy about this chapter, but I hope you'll like it anyway! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything Torchwood...

Chapter 2

Monday morning. First day of school, it was nice to be back at work, and it was always exciting to meet his new pupils. Ianto was assistant head-teacher and taught Welsh to all the school's children. Today he had come in early to prepare his classroom, and had just put the finishing touches to the room, as he decided to go to the staff room to have a cup of coffee.

Tosh was already there, as well as Owen and Martha, in the otherwise empty staffroom. He hadn't seen his friends much over the summer and they greeted each other with hugs and questions about the others' vacations. Ianto made coffee for them all, and they sat down to talk for a bit before they all had to return to their classrooms and offices.

At nine o'clock the classroom was filled with excited and nervous seven year-olds that looked around the room and sat down where the saw their name. Only one table was empty when Ianto was going to introduce himself to the class. Lily. Ianto would have to go to Martha's office later and find out the last name for the absent little girl and contact the family to make sure that she actually was going to be one of his pupils.

He was just about to start talking, as he heard a knock on the door and it opened. A man looked inside, and in front of him was a little girl. Lily! It was Lily and Jack from the flight! Ianto didn't know if he was pleased or angry at himself as he felt butterflies in his stomach as his eyes met Jack's.

"I'm so sorry we're late, we didn't find the classroom straight away so we had to go ask for directions…" Jack said nervously even before looking at the teacher properly, before realising that the man at the front of the class was the gorgeous young Welshman from the plane from the States.

"That's quite alright, now you know your way here! And I didn't really have time to start anyway." Ianto smiled at both of them, as Lily took her seat and Jack joined the small group of parents in the corner.

"Good morning everyone! My name is Mr Jones, and I'm assistant head teacher here at Torchwood Elementary, and will be your Welsh-teacher. Your teacher this year, Miss Taylor, is unfortunately ill today, so I came to welcome you to school!" Ianto told the entire class, but couldn't help how his eyes went towards Jack's. There was something about this man that just called out to him.

After class, some parents stayed behind to ask Ianto questions and to know more about the year that was about to start.

Jack hadn't really had a question at first, but he really wanted to talk to Ianto again, the young man had been on his mind ever since their first meeting, and he felt that if it was what it took, he would come up with some questions when his turn came. He let everybody else go ahead, and as it was his turn, Ianto, Lily and Jack were the only people in the classroom.

"Hello again! Didn't think I'd be seeing you two so soon! So, how does your first day at your new school feel?" Ianto asked Lily, and looked her in the eye, but still couldn't help but realise that Jack was looking him deep in the eyes.

"Hello Mr Jones, I was so surprised at seeing you this morning! I'm so glad that you're my teacher!"

"And I'm happy to be your teacher! It's always nice to have such intelligent children as you, in one's class… And I'm sure we'll be able to squeeze in some Harry Potter in class as well… It's very good in Welsh as well…" he smiled at the both of them.

"Or maybe you could come round and read Harry Potter to James and me?" Lily said hopefully.

"We'll have to see about that, sweetheart, that's more up to your daddy…" and the two men glanced at each other smiling.

The three of them chatted for a bit, before Jack and Lily had to head for James' classroom to wait for him to finish. The little boy hadn't wanted his daddy with him for his first day, and his sister had been more than happy about this. She didn't like being without him, especially these last few months.

**Reviews, please? Have a nice weekend!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Chapter 3 of Magic, I hope you'll like it! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything Torchwood...**

Chapter 3

After three months, Ianto had become the favourite teacher of both Lily and James, and he was often mentioned at the dinner-table. But Jack, unfortunately, hardly found any occasion to speak to the gorgeous young Welshman, at least for any longer times. His children were doing well in Welsh-class, and there was no real reason for him to contact him. They smiled and said hello every morning at school, but that was as far as their contact went.

What Jack didn't know, was that Ianto felt the same, he would have loved to have more contact with the handsome American with the adorable children. He adored both Lily and James, they were polite and sweet children, who also did very well in his class. Every morning, the two men met in the hallway, and Ianto felt butterflies in his stomach every time Jack smiled at him.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

It was a Tuesday-morning that Jack woke up in a cold sweat, his throat swollen, with a runny nose. He had no other option than to call Gwen.

"Good morning sunshine!" Gwen said happily, as she saw Jack's name on the caller-ID.

"Not such a good morning, Gwennie… I'm completely floored…" Jack croaked.

"Oh, sweetheart, you don't sound good… Are the kids ok? Can I help you with anything?" Gwen asked.

"They're both fine, they're sitting in the living-room, having breakfast, watching cartoons… But would you mind taking them to school, I know it's early, but…" he didn't have time to finish the phrase before she answered."

"Of course, Jack, I'll be right over, just get them dressed!" And they hung up.

About an hour later, Ianto was walking from the staff-room, towards his classroom, when he saw Lily and James walk towards him, and he smiled at them, expecting to see Jack come after them, but instead he saw a dark-haired woman carrying the kid's backpacks, and instead of butterflies in his stomach, he felt his heart break a little. He quickly walked to the rest-room, where he looked in the mirror.

"Oh, come on, Jones, you knew all along he had kids, what were the chances that he was single? So that was the wife… Fuck! Why do I always fall for the wrong people?" he thought to himself, before splashing his face with water and going about with his day.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

By Friday, Jack had gotten better after having the flu, and was looking forward to seeing Ianto at school again, and got the children ready ahead of time for once. The children, as usually, jumped out of the car and walked into the school a few steps before him, and Jack looked for Ianto in the corridor. As he saw him, he felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach, and smiled as they got closer and closer. When Jack was about a metre away from Ianto, he smiled even bigger and said:

"Good morning, Mr Jones!"

"'Morning, Mr Harkness." Ianto said evenly and walked past Jack, without smiling.

Jack felt his heart sink, and his smile quickly faded. They had been on first-name basis since the flight, and he had only called Ianto "Mr Jones" to be a bit funny, perhaps even flirt a bit, even though Ianto was with Toshiko, he just couldn't help himself. But Jack hadn't expected that response, Ianto had been so cold. What had happened?

**Reviews :) ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's a little up-date, hope you'll like it!**

**Thank you very much Laimelde, specialfrancine, PCJanto, badly-knitted, DarnessintheCorners, Lesleigh, wanda1969, pc andy's fav girl, mishala, quiet time and rainygreygirl126 for reviewing - this is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Torchwood, just borrowing the boys for a little while...**

Chapter 4

For once, Jack was going out on a Friday night, his neighbour Alice had volunteered to baby-sit the children.

He and his friends John and Adam went out to dinner at a restaurant in the Bay, before deciding to continue to a club down-town, one that John and Adam said to be the hottest gay-club in Cardiff.

It was about eleven o'clock when the three friends walked into the club, and they got a drink, and found a table. Some time later, as Jack went to get their third round he saw a familiar face in the crowd at the bar.

It was Ianto! Jack felt his insides do a somersault with excitement.

It was Ianto, who had the last two weeks barely acknowledged him at school. Perhaps now they could talk, and he could get an explanation. Jack went to talk to him, and then he saw her. Toshiko. Of course, Toshiko was James' teacher, and they got on well. Jack just asked himself, why she had to be Ianto's girlfriend? But then, she turned around and kissed someone! She was kissing someone in front of Ianto! What the hell was going on? Should he go up to them or just turn around and go back to his friends and try to move on from this little crush? But then it was too late, as he heard a voice say

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Owen and Tosh had seen what a difference in Ianto's mood there had been in the last few weeks. They weren't sure what the reason was, but he was a little subdued and didn't smile as often, which made them feel a little sad.

Then, one evening, as Ianto was having dinner at Tosh's and Owen's, he had finally cracked. His two friends had finally found out about Ianto's crush on Jack, James' and Lily's gorgeous father, and how disappointed he had been when he finally met their mother. Over the last two weeks, he had tried to distance himself from Jack, to be able to move on, but only felt himself more and more sad every time he saw him.

After two weeks though, the couple had had enough, and they had decided to take Ianto out on Friday night, and perhaps find some nice young man who could distract him.

They started the evening at Tosh's and Owen's, and about 11 o'clock, they moved on, and went to one of the hotter gay-clubs in Cardiff.

They danced for a while and went to the bar to get drinks, and that was when Ianto saw him. He couldn't believe his eyes. Jack.

After having had a few glasses of wine during the evening and a beer at the club, he felt courageous enough to approach him.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

It took a few beats before Jack answered.

"Hi Ianto! How are ya?" Jack tried to sound happy and nonchalant, as he didn't want Ianto find out how excited he was to see him, and his obviously not-girlfriend, as she was snogging the gym-teacher, just behind them.

"Ok, thanks… And you?" Ianto didn't quite know what to say now, his courage was starting to leave him.

"So, you here with friends?" Jack asked, as though he was sensing Ianto not knowing what to say.

"Yup, you know Tosh, and probably Owen as well, he's not only her boyfriend, but also the gym-teacher at school." He said, more happily this time. "And you?"

"Yeah, my friends John and Adam are sitting upstairs…" Jack pointed at their table on the balcony.

"So, your wife lets you go to gay-clubs?" Ianto blurted out, he just couldn't restrain himself.

"My wife?" Jack answered shocked.

"Yeah, the gap-toothed woman…" Ianto felt a bit insecure, at Jack's reaction.

"Gwen? Oh my god, you thought I was married to Gwen?" Jack actually laughed, and Ianto felt confused.

"She isn't you wife?" Ianto asked

"Nope, I'm single…" Jack answered, not quite being able to get over the fact that Ianto thought he was married to Gwen. Gwen of all people!

"Single?" Ianto asked, trying not to sound to excited.

"Yup. And yourself Mr Jones?" in a very seductive voice, and this time he got the reaction he wanted.

"Oh, Mr Harkness, I'm as single as they come!" answered Ianto, equally seductively, before asking "Want to dance?" thinking "here goes nothing, I mean, he's in a gay bar, even if he's not interested, he's not going to be homophobic."

"I'd love to!" Jack answered with one of those smiles Ianto had come to love. He took Ianto's hand and they headed out on the dance-floor. They danced for quite some time, both feeling as though they were the only ones there, before Jack was awakened from the trance that was Ianto, by seeing Adam wave and make mad drinking-gestures. He took Ianto's hand again (and Ianto felt like he was burning up inside) and led him towards the bar.

"I forgot all about my friends, I think I'm going to have to buy those drinks and join them…" Jack said, a little sadly.

"Yeah, course…" Ianto murmured, unable to hide his disappointment.

"Ianto, would you like to have coffee with me some time?" Jack asked, looking into the Welshman's beautiful eyes, seeing the spark that now came back.

"I'd love to, Jack!" Ianto answered with a huge smile of his own.

"Ok, great, we'll talk about that soon then…" Jack said happily, and went to turn to the bar, before making a split second decision, and turned back to Ianto, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As both men left the club with their respective friends that night, they were walking on clouds, not being able to wait to see the other one on Monday.

**Review, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am sooo sorry about the long wait, real life and writer's block have stood in the way of the boys' relationship for much too long... But I'm back to remedy that! I hope you like this fluffy chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Torchwood :'( ...**

Chapter 5

On Monday morning, Ianto came to work, feeling giddy as a school-boy at the prospect if seeing Jack. He hadn't been able to think of anything but the gorgeous American all weekend.

And Jack, driving the kids to school, was even happier than usual, singing "Me and Mrs Jones" changing it to Mr Jones, and his children giggled in the backseat, not quite understanding what was going on with their dad, but happy that he was happy. He was still walking on clouds after Friday. It had been a long time since he felt like this light-hearted.

As usual, Lily and James ran into school, ahead of their father, to go see their friends, but for once Jack didn't try to stop them, hardly noticing that they left him without proper goodbyes – he saw standing Ianto in the school-yard, and had to stop himself from running up to him.

Standing at the window in the teacher's lounge, Ianto saw the black SUV pull up outside of school, and told the other teachers that he needed some air, and that he would see them later. He had butterflies doing somersaults in his stomach on his way down to the court-yard, where he stood, as nonchalantly as he possibly could, waiting for Jack.

"Good morning!" Ianto said with a smile, feeling slightly shy now that Jack came up to him.

"Good morning to you! How are you today?" Jack asked, all he could think about was to hold the younger man close, but at the same time he found himself not knowing what to say, without feeling as though he just blurted things out. Waiting for Ianto's answer, he smiled, and looked into the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen.

""Fine thanks. So… It was nice seeing you Friday…" Ianto answered, feeling warm and fuzzy looking at Jack smile.

"Very nice… And that coffee, I'd really like to have that, and get to know you a bit better…" Jack felt surer of himself now, Ianto was looking into his eyes, smiling. Jack didn't know when he last felt this good.

"I'd really like that!" Ianto felt his smile grow even bigger. "How about tomorrow, we could see each other down by the Memorial Center, at, say, seven?"

Jack so wanted to say yes, but would it be possible to get a sitter, he thought to himself. As Jack took a few moments to think, Ianto perceived this as Jack not being sure, and again felt insecure, but could he really have misread the whole situation?

"You know, we could do it some other time… In a few weeks perhaps… I've got a lot on with work and everything, so maybe it'd be best to do it in a few weeks…" Ianto started to mumble.

Jack was horrified, and quickly said:

"No! I mean, no, let's do it now… I was just thinking about the kids, if I can find a sitter for tomorrow…"

"Oh," Ianto said, relief washing over him, "of course! Sorry, didn't think about that… Do you think another day later this week would be easier?"

Jack thought about the week's schedule, quickly this time so that he didn't scare Ianto off again, going over the children's activities, and he realised that Tuesday would definitely be best. He would just have to call Gwen and promise her things. Beg if he had to.

"Actually, tomorrow's great!" Jack said, with a huge white smile, and Ianto wasn't sure his legs would hold him.

"Fantastic!" Ianto said, giving Jack a matching smile, that Jack found himself drowning in.

"So, toworrow down by the Bay, at seven?"

"Great!" both men now had smiles that would probably have made their cheeks hurt, hadn't they been so caught up in the moment, feeling so happy.

The bell rang, and the two men were pulled out their trance. Smiling at each other again, they said their goodbyes, and went about their days, feeling happier than both of them had in a long time.

**Reviews? Pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N It's date-time for the boys... Thank you for reading and a huge thanks for all the lovely and encouraging reviews! They made me so happy! It's really nice to know you still want to read this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood :( ...**

Chapter 6

At six o'clock Tuesday night, the doorbell rang at the Harkness house. James and Lily sat at the dinner table doing their homework, as Jack went to answer. They shared a look as they heard Gwen's voice.

"Hello, sweetie!" she said loudly, much too sweetly for the children to like it. They knew by the sounds, that she was now kissing him on the cheek, and James made a face which made Lily giggle.

"Hey Gwen! Thanks for doing this on such short notice!" they heard their father say.

The two adults came in the room, and Gwen smiled, again too sweetly to the children's liking.

"So, kids, I'm going out to see a friend, so your aunt Gwen is going to spend the evening with you." The children nodded. Their father smiled at them, and they both knew that he was happy for the first time since their mother had died, and they were happy for him. If only Gwen didn't have to come…

"Have a nice time, dad!" Lily smiled at her father, going up to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"You too, sweetheart! You be on your best behaviour now!" Jack said, winking at them, knowing that his children would be great as they always were.

As he got up to leave, to pressed a kiss on James' head, and pulled on his coat.

"Sleep tight, kiddos! I'll be in to check on you when I come home. I love you!" he called as he opened the door.

"Bye, dad!" the children called and looked at each other, smiling slightly.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Ianto stood at Roald Dahl Plass, waiting for Jack. He was feeling really happy about this date. Was it a date? he thought. Oh, well, whatever it was, it made him feel good. Just as he thought this, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and when he turned around, he was enveloped in a warm embrace, feeling a kiss being pressed on his cheek. Oh, this was a date! he thought happily.

"Hey to you too" he said grinning, as Jack released him.

"Hello!" Jack answered with an equally large smile. "Sorry, just had to do that…"

"Oh, that's fine by me!" Ianto said, "So, I know this great café about five minutes from here, you want to walk there, or do we find something here on the Plass?"

"Oh, if you know a place, I will gladly try it! They have good coffee though?"

"Oh, Jack, you really don't know me!" Ianto said jokingly, "They have the best coffee in Cardiff!"

"Fantastic! Let's go, so that I can try that coffee, and get to know you!" Jack smiled.

During the short walk, Jack's and Ianto's hands brushed against each other, and they felt a warm feeling filling them.

Jack and Ianto walked to the little café, and settled in a cozy little corner, where they could sit and talk without being disturbed. They had coffee, which Jack found to be just as amazing as Ianto had said!

"The only coffee that's better than this, is mine!" Ianto said, with a smile, when Jack complimented him on his taste in cafés.

"Oh, really? I take that as an invitation to come yours to have coffee!" Jack laughed.

And Ianto went red, the thought of Jack in his flat was very exciting, and he couldn't help but think of other things he wanted Jack to try…

"You're very cute when you blush, you know!" Jack smiled, and couldn't wait to go to the gorgeous Welshman's flat and try his coffee, among other things…

The two men sat at the café until closing-time at ten, after having talked about everything and nothing, and just enjoying each other's company.

Jack told Ianto about Estelle, the kids' mother, who had died a year earlier of cancer. He felt the tears fill his eyes, as he told him about how strong the children had been, and how hard it had been to move on. As the first tear ran down his cheek, he felt a supportive hand rubbing circles on his back, and felt soothed. He smiled as Ianto asked him how they had met and what she was like. It felt good to talk about Estelle, and the kids, to someone who seemed genuinely interested. It had been so long since he could do that without feeling pitied by the other person. Ianto really was something. Someone he could grow very fond of.

Ianto felt a stab in his chest as he saw a tear role down Jack's cheek as he told him about Estelle. Ianto hadn't known that Jack was a widower, and felt even more warmth for the man beside him, as he told him sweet memories of his life with her and their children. Jack was special, and anybody who was lucky enough to be loved by him would be the luckiest person alive. Ianto hoped that he be at the receiving end of at least some of that affection.

When they had to leave the café they decided to walk for a little while, and Ianto instinctively took Jack's hand in his as they started to walk.

Jack looked down at their entwined fingers, and his smile grew even wider. Things were going fast, but he didn't mind, he was feeling so happy! And it was so great to know that Ianto was feeling the same.

When they reached the Plass, and finally had to leave each other, Jack pressed a chaste kiss on Ianto's lips. They relished in each other's warm and soft lips, and when they parted Ianto whispered

"I really want to do this again!" before kissing Jack once more, more passionately this time.

As they walked away from each other, both men felt like they were walking on clouds, and as they fell asleep that night, they couldn't think of anything but each other.

**Reviews? Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N After an incredibly long wait, I've finally written a few new chapters for Magic, this is the first... I'm sooo sorry about the wait! Unfortunately, real life gets in the way sometimes... I hope to be able to update this and my other stories a bit more regularly from now on, but it depends a bit on RL :( ... **

**Thank you for reading, I hope you'll enjoy! And en enormous thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favourited or alerted me - you make me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

Chapter 7

"Morning!" Ianto said to his pupils and their parents, standing in the school-courtyard, waiting for one family in particular. His date with Jack had gone so well, and he hadn't been able to put it out of his mind all night and all morning, he found himself smiling at the thought of seeing the American. He had fallen hard and fast for the other man, it had taken a few months for them to get together but now they were, he really didn't want to let go, he felt so happy.

And there they were… Coming through the gates, Lily and James were bouncing ahead of their dad, very happy to be at school, but Jack had a probably bigger smile on his face than his children as he saw the young Welshman.

"Hey there! Nice morning, isn't it?" he grinned as he stood next to Ianto.

"Oh, very, but then again I slept very well last night…" Ianto answered with a smile, and a flirty raise of one eye-brow.

"Did you now? Someone special gave you nice dreams?" Jack smiled, equally flirty, taking a sip of his coffee from his thermos-mug.

"Yes actually, I think this could be someone very special… and well the dreams, oooh yes, they were very nice!" Ianto said with a spark in his eyes, making Jack splutter.

Ianto patted Jack on the back, both men revelling in the contact, their eyes meeting and the smiles on their faces would have been enough to light up a room.

"That special, huh? I'm glad." Jack said sincerely.

"Yeah, I just hope we'll be able to get together again soon, I can imagine it not always being easy getting baby-sitters and all…"

"Oh, I'm sure it'll work out, if this person's interested enough – which I'm positive they are – I don't think trivial things like that will get in the way…" Jack said, the smile never leaving his face. "And, if this someone is really special, maybe you'd like to get to know their kids outside of school, over say dinner on Saturday?" Jack looked slightly nervous saying this, and Ianto felt a surge in his heart, wanting to reassure him.

"Oh, that'd be lovely! Because I really think this is someone special…" Ianto said, looking Jack straight in the eye, as the bell rang, shaking the men to reality.

"I'm going to have to go, but I'm looking forward to Saturday!" Ianto said before having to go to his class-room.

"Me too! Have a nice day, Mr Jones!" Jack grinned before taking off after his kids, knowing that his own day would be great, with Ianto on his mind.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

_Thanks again for last night, I'm looking forward to Saturday!_

_Jack x_

_Me too, I can't wait to be able to spend time with you again!_

_Ianto x_

_Oh, the feeling is mutual, Mr Jones! Can't stop thinking about you kisses… Just put the kids to bed, and you and your sweet kisses are on my mind constantly…_

_Jack xxx_

_Your kisses __aren't too bad either… Maybe we'll be able to spend some time just the two of us after L & J go to bed…_

_Ianto xxx_

_That's an idea I really like! Can't wait… God, the thought of your lips on mine makes me crazy!_

_Jack xxx_

_I could think of other things to make you go crazy as well…_

_Ianto xxx_

_Oh, Mr Jones, I hope you'll live up to your words… Maybe not on Saturday, but soon… I need you, Ianto!_

_Jack xxx_

_We'll take it just as slowly as you want… But believe me, I need you too! Can't stop thinking about you lips, and your hands…_

_Ianto xxx_

_Ok, off to have a cold shower… Nite nite Yan!_

_Jack xxx_

_Good night, cariad, sweet dreams!_

_Yan xxx_

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Things were moving fast, but Ianto found that he didn't mind. He felt so good in Jack's company, and the kids were adorable! If things would continue like this, and he would become someone important in their lives, he found that he certainly wouldn't mind.

Across town, Jack was thinking the same thoughts, Ianto made him really happy, and well they had known each other for several months, and the kids adored him. If he just felt the same, Ianto could become someone very important in their lives, and it seemed as though he did. Jack found himself thinking about the young Welshman all the time, and how he made him happy for the first time in months.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Ianto was due to come over in an hour, and Jack had made lasagne, bought a nice red wine and had spent some extra time in the bathroom as the kids were in front of a cartoon. Lily and James had been beside themselves with happiness when Jack had announced that the friend who was coming for dinner was their favourite teacher.

Ianto felt slightly nervous as he pulled up in front of Jack's house, straightening his clothes before ringing the doorbell. He soon heard running, and the door was opened and he was pulled into a huge hug by James and Lily.

"Hello, Mr Jones! It's really nice to see you!" the kids said in unison, and Jack smiled as he appeared behind them.

"Hey you two! It's nice to see you too! And call me Ianto now that I'm here!" Ianto smiled, feeling reassured.

"So kids, are you going to let Ianto in, take off his jacket?" their dad asked, and the kids reluctantly let go of their guest.

Jack stepped in front of Ianto to take his jacket, and gave him a small hug, both of them wishing they would be able to do more, but wanting to take things slowly in front of the children.

Ianto and Jack had spoken on the phone practically every night, really getting to know each other, and they had talked about the kids and how they would go about things with them. They both felt that this was special, and for once, neither man was afraid to say it. But they had still agreed on taking things slowly, for the kids' sake, and were just going to act like friends for a while, seeing where things would go, but both hoping that it would get very serious.

"So, now that you've taken your jacket off, can you read to us? Harry Potter?" Lily said, her brother standing beside her looking very happy at this prospect.

Jack laughed a little, and looked at Ianto.

"I'd love to guys, if your dad doesn't need any help in the kitchen..."

"No, no, you go ahead, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes, so you three go read, and I'll tell you when it's time to eat." Jack said winking at Ianto.

Dinner went very well, especially when Ianto announced that he had brought dessert, a great chocolate cake, and before going to bed the kids insisted that they all watch a film. Later, Ianto waited on the couch as Jack put his children to bed, having had a huge hug from each child.

As Jack returned, Ianto asked him:

"So, are they ok? They get to bed properly?"

"Yup, they were both so happy you were her, and I think the excitement had tired them out… It was really cute how you hugged them goodnight…" Jack said with a smile.

"They're really great kids Jack! And I've enjoyed tonight very much as well… But I do have a question…"

"Oh, what's that?" Jack asked, slightly nervous.

"How about their dad? Doesn't he want to hug me?" this earned Ianto a huge bear-hug, and much more, as they retreated to the couch where they spent the remainder of the evening.

**Review? Pretty please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ****An enormous thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favourited or alerted me - you make me so happy! A huge thanks especially to pmw, PCJanto, MJGx3, badly-knitted, isis2, wanda1969, BrookeSCW, Quiet Time and specialfrancine! I'm sorry I haven't responded individually, RL doesn't allow that at the moment, but really - you make me so happy!**

**I hope you'll enjoy chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

Chapter 8

Ianto spent more and more time with Jack, Lily and James, all of them enjoying each other's company. About three months after their first date, Ianto spent practically every Saturday with Jack and the children, and often came over for dinner a few times a week. Ianto even spent some nights at the house, more and more lately actually. Although, they were still very discrete outside the, and had told the children not to talk to their friends about Ianto staying over, since the other children could get jealous.

This particular Saturday, they had planned a Harry Potter-evening, they were going to look at the two first films, and despite the children's insistence Jack and Ianto both felt that the kids were too young to see the rest of the films, to the children's great disappointment. But this was soon forgotten, when the four of them cuddled up in the sofa with popcorn, Lily draped over Jack, and James on Ianto's lap. Before the ending of the second film, James had fallen aspleep and Lily's eyes were drooping. Ianto and Jack noticed and smiled affectionately at each other, and as Lily dozed off as well, they shared a soft kiss before carrying the kids upstairs, putting them to bed before settling in Jack's bedroom, quietly kissing and enjoying being close.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

The next morning the four of them sat in the kitchen, having breakfast.

"Daddy, can't Ianto become our new mummy?" James asked suddenly.

The two men spluttered and looked at each other.

"What makes you say that, James?" his father asked carefully, after a few seconds.

"Well, because we really like it when Ianto's here spending time with us, and he makes you smile, daddy." James said simply, and his sister nodded.

"So you wouldn't mind it if Ianto spent some more time here?" Jack asked, encouraged by his children's shaking their heads. "Maybe even moved in?" he looked at Ianto now, who had remained silent during the entire conversation, now looking up at his lover, surprise evident in his eyes.

"Yes! That would so awesome!" both children said in unison, nodding their heads fervently.

"You really mean that?" Ianto said looking Jack directly in the eye, nervous to hear the answer.

"Yup." Jack said simply.

"Please, Ianto, can't you move in with us? Please?" Lily said, looking pleadingly at Ianto.

For the first time in a few minutes, Ianto broke eye-contact with Jack, and turned to Lily.

"I'd really like that, Lily. I would love to move in with you!" he said, a wide smile now on his face.

"But… But, daddy, where is Ianto going to sleep? We only have three bedrooms?" James asked his father innocently, looking at him with big eyes, as the thought had just entered his mind.

Before either man could say anything, Lily looked at her brother, and said:

"Oh, James! Now you're being silly, Ianto will sleep with dad, that's what daddys do!"

**Reviews, pretty please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N New chapter, hope you'll like it! An immense thank you to everybody who's reviewed, alerted or favourited this - you make me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: Do you think Ianto would be dead if Torchwood was mine? Really?**

Chapter 9

"What's going on Jack? It's like you've disappeared lately…. It's been months since your last phone call…" Gwen admonished him over the phone, and Jack felt slightly guilty. He knew it was true, and it hadn't been conscious, it had just happened. He and Ianto had been so involved with each other and the kids that they had practically lost contact touch with everyone else.

"I know, and I'm sorry Gwen… It's just that a lot has been going on lately, and I just… I'm sorry Gwen… Why don't we go out to dinner? On Friday night? I'll get a baby-sitter and we'll have a nice dinner in town, yeah?"

"Oh, that sounds marvellous Jack! I would love to! I'll see you on Friday! Just text me where… Oh, Jack, I'm so happy, I've missed you!"

"Yeah, great, Gwen… Ah, I'll see you then! Bye…"

Jack put his phone down, and went into the kitchen, putting his arms around Ianto's waist.

"So, sweet-heart, it seems as though we're going on a date on Friday…" he said before kissing him gently.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Gwen walked into the restaurant, happier than she had been in months, years even - she was finally on a date with Jack Harkness! She had been waiting for this moment ever since she had first met Jack, even though he had been married to her best friend at the time. But time had passed, and it now seemed as though the widower was finally ready to move on! The kids, well, they would probably go to boarding-school, and then she and Jack would be able to start their new life together properly! Oh, how she had waited for this! She had put on her sexiest dress, spent almost an hour doing her hair and make-up, and before she had left their flat, Rhys had told her she looked fantastic, and boy, did she feel fantastic! Ok, so maybe she should feel a bit guilty about her husband, but then again, he had always known she was too good for him. Nothing really mattered tonight, except Jack, and now she was being guided to the table where she knew he would be waiting.

And then the waiter stopped, but something wasn't quite right, the table was too big… What was going on? Jack stood up and kissed her on the cheek. But instead of sitting down, he continued to stand. Gwen was getting a bit confused, this wasn't quite as romantic as she had thought it would be. Especially when Jack smiled at the young man who was now coming from the men's room, and he said:

"Gwen, I'd like you to meet Ianto Jones, my boyfriend." And then everything went black.

**Please, please, review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am soooo sorry about the lack of updates on this and my other stories, RL has been crazy this term... A huge thank you to those still reading, hope you'll enjoy this little chapter! I'll really try to get better with the writing and updating!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Quiet Time and her puppydog-eyes! **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything... Otherwise, it would be with Ianto that Jack was having hot man-sex in Miracle Day...**

**On with the story...**

"Fainted?"

"Yup, fainted. She just fell down on the floor, without any reason. Well, except that Jack introduced me as his boyfriend, of course."

Owen laughed out loud at this, and Tosh's eyes opened wide.

"Really? You wouldn't think Jack had friends that narrow-minded…" she said.

"Nah… I really have no idea why she fainted. And neither does Jack. I mean, you've met him, he is kind of flamboyant…"

"That's the understatement of the year, mate!" Owen said, as he finally stopped laughing. The idea of someone fainting because their friend was gay was preposterous.

"I just hope it'll go better next time…" Ianto sighed before they all went to their separate classes.

TW TW TW T W TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

And it definitely went better the next time. Gwen and Rhys had been invited to dinner at Jack's, and when they arrived, Gwen was all smiles. She surprised both Jack and Ianto by not only bypassing Jack to say hello to Ianto first, but throwing herself around Ianto's neck. Rhys' and Jack's eyes almost fell out of their sockets at this, neither man had ever seen Gwen bypass Jack for anything. That's why she was such a good baby-sitter, she was always bending over backwards to make herself available to Jack. During dinner, they all had a great time, and Gwen asked Ianto about his job, where he had grown up, previous relationships, etc. Quite the little interrogation, but always with a smile. And a glint in her eyes that Ianto couldn't quite place. Rhys and Gwen left quite late, the four of them had spent almost four hours straight together, Ianto had only excused himself to put the kids to bed.

"So, that went well, don't you think?" Jack asked as he and Ianto dropped down on the couch after having seen their guests off, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Yeah, I think so… They're both really nice, and it was nice that she didn't faint this time…" they both chuckled at this.

"So, Mr Jones, it's getting late…"

"So it is, Mr Harkness…"

"Well, Mr Jones, you've been spending more time with my friends than me this evening, so I think it's time for some one-on-one-time now… Would you like to move this to somewhere more comfortable?"

"Hm, difficult choice, staying here to watch TV, or being in bed with you… Hm…" Ianto looked deep in contemplation before jumping up and raced his lover to the bedroom.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Across town, in another bed, Rhys had just fallen asleep smiling, after having had a great evening. He was happy for his friend, who had been so devastated at the death of his wife. It was nice to see Jack smiling again, smiling properly. That's how he had known that this was it. He had been afraid that Jack wouldn't find love again after Estelle, but after seeing the two men together, he was certain that this was Jack's new chance at love and happiness.

Gwen too, smiled. During the course of the evening she had made sure to find out as much as possible about Ianto Jones. And now she felt she knew enough. There was no way Ianto could make Jack as happy as she could. And she knew just the way to get rid of her young countryman.

TBC

**Review? Pretty please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Soo sorry about the delay, all my plot-bunnies went on holiday, but finally, the Magic-ones have returned :) ! I really hope you'll like this new chapter! Enormous thank you to everyone who have kept on reading despite slow updates, and a special thank you to those who have reviewed, alerted or favourited! You make me so happy!**

**Those of you reading The New Boss, more will come, I haven't abandoned the story, but those bunnies decided to take an even longer holiday... Thank you for staying with me!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything Torchwood...**

Chapter 11

"Hello, is this Rhiannon Davies?"

"Yes, this is she. Who is calling, please?"

"A friend. A friend who wants you to know what you're brother is doing."

"Ianto? What does this have to do with Ianto?"

"Your brother, Ianto Jones, is gay. A homosexual." The voice said, dramatically.

"Yeah. So? What, you didn't think I knew that? Who is this? Why are you calling?"

But the person on the other end hung up before Rhiannon could get her answer.

Gwen was dumb(founded). Ianto's sister had known, and didn't seem bothered at all. This could prove more difficult than she had thought. A couple of hours later Gwen smiled, maliciously. She had had an idea.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

James shook Lily awake. Earlier that evening they had told their father that they had a surprise for him and Ianto, and they were waiting impatiently for Ianto to get home when the phone had rung.

"Sorry kids, Ianto won't be home for dinner. Guess you'll have to show him the surprise tomorrow." their dad had told them when he had talked to Ianto on the phone. "So, do I get to see it now?"

"Nooo, dad!" both children had cried, "you'll have to wait. You have to see it together." They had smiled, before tucking into their dinner before it got cold. Now, hours later, they had been to bed for a couple of hours, and apparently Ianto had come home.

"Lily, wake up!" James almost pleaded.

"What is it?" Lily asked her little brother sleepily.

"Dad and Ianto are having a row! I can't sleep, they're shouting and it's worrying me… They never shout…"

"It'll be alright, Jamie," Lily said as she hugged her brother, "it'll be alright."

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"Jack, you're not taking this seriously! I could lose my job! I was accused of indecent behaviour and people could start believing that I'm giving special treatment to our kids, and this is only because someone called the school, telling them about us. Who do you think did it then, if not her? She bloody fainted when we were introduced!" Ianto cried, feeling hopeless. After having spent a great deal of the afternoon with the headmaster and then trying to figure out who the caller could be, his partner didn't even believe him. Could this situation get more hopeless?

"Yan, you're overreacting! Stop it, Gwen wouldn't do something like this, you're being ridiculous!" Jack answered.

"Ridiculous? I'm being ridiculous! You know what, Jack, if you think I'm being ridiculous, I don't think you've got your priorities straight! I'm just gonna sleep at Tosh's…" Ianto said, as he moved out into the hallway, getting his jacket. He was too upset to even think about clean clothes and other preparations for the morning. Which meant that he, for Ianto, he was extremely upset.

"Oh come on! Ianto, you can't just leave! This is silly," Jack was cut off before he could continue.

"And now I'm silly! You know what Jack, if you don't believe my word over Gwen's, I really don't see how this could go anywhere!" Ianto shouted and slammed the door behind him. Jack just stood there for a few minutes, not quite able to believe what had just happened, before sitting down on the floor, sobbing. Had he just lost Ianto?

**So, what did you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N New chapter that I hope you'll like! THANK YOU for the reviews, they made me so so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of these wonderful guys...**

"Dad, where's Ianto?" James asked, in a small voice as he at the kitchen table having his breakfast.

"He slept at Tosh's last night, sweetheart. He had a late meeting." His father answered, not quite able to look his son in the eye.

"Dad, we heard you last night."Lily stated. "We know that you quarreled, and that Ianto left. But why did he leave, daddy?"

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Across town, Ianto awoke, after a terrible night.

"Morning!" Tosh and Owen called from the kitchen as he passed them on his way to the bathroom.

"Uh-hum" Ianto just answered. How could everything had gone so wrong? Yesterday morning he had woken up in a wonderful bed, with his gorgeous partner, and two great kids who had crept into their bed during the night. Today, he awoke alone on a fold-out couch, on the verge of losing both his family and his job.

The school-board had received a call about indecent behaviour between him and one of the male parents, and the caller had encouraged the school to fire Ianto. The headmaster hadn't fired him, but he had demanded an explanation (which he got – Ianto stated that Jack Harkness and he were in a relationship, and that there was nothing indecent about it!), and had wanted him and Jack to lie low for a while, otherwise his job could be in danger. The caller had wanted to be anonymous, but Ianto knew that it was the same person who had called his sister. He couldn't believe that this was happening – everything had been going great and now, because of one person, his life was falling apart… And obviously, all day yesterday, after having talked to the school-board, Ianto had wracked his brain, trying to figure out who this person could be. He had called his sister, talking about the mysterious caller. The only person he could possibly think of matching the description of the caller was Gwen Cooper – his new friend. But why would on earth would she do something like this? But she was the only possible explanation, and her fainting in the restaurant had been odd. Definitely the most bizarre reaction to finding out a friend was bisexual that he had ever heard about, and then Ianto spent the rest of the day analyzing everything Gwen had ever done and said, and unfortunately everything fit. It was very probable that it should be the woman who called herself his partner's best friend. All the questions she had probed for answers for, the way she would always sit between Jack and him, and the kids always acted a bit oddly when Gwen was around, preferred to go to their room and didn't like when she tried to cuddle them. Which she actually only did when Jack or Ianto were in the room, he now realized. He had seen it from the kitchen – one second she was all over them, and when Rhys went to the bathroom and he and Jack left for the kitchen to get some wine, and Ianto returned quietly to ask her preference, she had dropped them like last week's garbage. He had thought that was odd, but then the children weren't very interested in her either, so he hadn't discussed it with Jack. But he had discussed it with Jack last night, when he told his partner about his suspicions, and Jack had laughed everything off. Gwen was one of his oldest friends, and this was ridiculous. Ianto just couldn't believe what he was hearing, he could actually lose his job and it was quite possible that the person who had put him in this situation, was also trying to destroy their relationship, and his partner was siding with her!

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"Doesn't he love us anymore, daddy?" James asked in a tiny voice, his lower lip quivering.

"Oh no, sweetheart! Don't think that! He loves you very, very much, never doubt that!" Jack told his son, and swept him and his sister up so that they were on his lap.

"Ianto was mad at me last night, that's all, and whatever happens he will always love the two of you! Ok?" he continued.

"Daddy, are you and Ianto going to break up?" Lily asked quietly.

A chill ran through Jack's entire body. How could his little girl be so perceptive? There was a definite possibility that he had lost the love of his life a second time. Ianto had been so mad at him last night, sure they had had little arguments before, but this had been huge. Would he come back? Jack really hoped so. And then they would have to talk again, and try to find out who would have done this, because it couldn't be Gwen, that was just preposterous. Wasn't it?

"I really don't hope so, honey. I'm going to do everything I can so that we don't." Jack finally answered his daughter, holding his children even closer.

"Good, cause I really like our family." Lily sighed, before putting her face to Jack's chest letting a couple of tears fall.

As he sat there holding them feeling his daughter's tears on his shirt, Jack felt his heart break just that little bit more.

"So do I, kiddo, so do I." he said, trying his best to hold back his own tears.

**Make me happy, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hi guys! I'm so sorry about the wait, real life seems to be getting in the way all the time... But I'll try to write and post the next chapter as soon as possible - especially since I know it's one many of you have been waiting for ;) **

**But it won't be up in the next couple of days, as I'm going to London to see the fabolous John Barrowman :) **

**But as soon as possible after that...**

**Thank you so much for reading, and an extra thank you-hug to those who have reviewed, favourited or alerted!**

**As usual, I don't own anything, but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 13

It was odd seeing the kids arrive with Jack only, and Ianto felt his heart lurch as he saw in their little faces that they had been crying. They had become his kids too in the time that they had known each other, and it broke his heart that they were hurting. And the possibility of losing them and Jack shattered it even more. He couldn't help but go to meet them in the school-yard, giving them a quick hug. They shouldn't be hurting.

"Hey guys." Ianto said quietly as he embraced them. "Are you ok?"

"We missed you, Ianto." Lily answered as she clung to his left side, with James on the right.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Ianto sighed.

"And you never got to see our surprise!" James said, feeling a bit more hopeful now that he was in Ianto's arms.

"Wow, a surprise!" Ianto said with all the enthusiasm he could muster. "Can I see it when we get home?"

Hearing that Jack couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, Ianto was coming home. The kids, also relieved that Ianto was coming home, nodded and let him go and joined Tosh who was standing closer to the school-building. Neither man had looked at the other, fearing what might show in their eyes, but now Ianto ventured a small look at Jack, who returned it, trying to tell his partner just how much he loved him and how sorry he was about the previous evening in that one look. Ianto seemed to understand, but said quietly:

"But we have to talk."

"We will, I promise." Then Jack didn't have time to say anything else, because other families started to come into the school premises.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

That afternoon, Jack picked the kids up and sent Ianto a text that he'd get some take-out on their way home, and that he hoped that Ianto would join them as soon as he could.

"I'll be home in an hour. x" the answer beeped, and Jack felt hope. He would do anything to salvage their relationship.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Ianto unlocked the door and stepped inside his house. Was it still his house? Yes, he thought, Jack had looked honest and like he really wanted to sort things out, and if he only listened and supported him, there would be no problems and everything could go back to normal. As soon as he stepped inside, Lily and James came running towards him and he caught them in his arms, lifting them up, holding them close.

"Hi guys! How are you?" he said as he held the children close, just enjoying being with them. Last night had been hell, and he just wanted everything to be alright.

"Better now that you're home…" Lily said in a small voice, with an insecure smile on her face. Ianto was just about to respond when James continued.

"Are you still mad at us, Ianto?" his big eyes looking up at Ianto, who felt his heart breaking. He set the children down and crouched down, so that they were at the same level.

"Lily and James, it's very important that you know that I'm not mad at you, nor have I been angry with you! Something happened at work that made me very angry and then your dad and I had words, but that does NOT mean that I'm angry with you! Ok? I love you guys, and no matter what happens, that will never change!" he smiled at the children and once again held them close. When he looked up, he saw Jack with tears in his eyes, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. After a few moments, James started to pull away and looked at Ianto, and said:

"I think we should fetch your surprise now, it'll make you feel better!" and planted a kiss on Ianto's cheek before pulling his sister away and up the stairs to their rooms.

"Hey." Jack said softly when they were alone.

"Hey." Ianto said, almost shyly.

"So… I really want this to work, I know we have to talk and we will, but I felt like my heart shattered when you left and I don't know when I last felt so alone… Please, Ianto, please don't leave again?" Jack said, looking pleadingly at his partner. When Ianto looked at him he felt that Jack was completely honest, and he knew that he himself had felt the exact same way, so he nodded slightly, and Jack took two quick steps over to him and wrapped him up in his arms. They stood there for a few moments, when they heard the kids shuffling about upstairs.

"The food's on the table, you want to come sit down?" Jack asked as they drew apart.

"Yeah, let's go eat…" he said, taking his partner's hand, and before going in the kitchen, turned and said up the stairs:

"Kids, we're going to sit down to eat now! Are you coming?"

"Yup, we'll be right there!" Lily's voice was heard and the two men went to sit down at the kitchen table.

"Are your eyes closed?" they heard James shout when the children were just outside the kitchen.

The two men smiled at each other before covering their eyes.

"Yup, you can come in now!" Ianto said, the smile on his face evident in his voice.

"Ok, you can open now!" Lily said happily after a few moments.

When Jack and Ianto finally looked, they were filled with warmth and happiness, and both felt that this situation would work itself out. It had to. Between the two beamingly proud children, there was a big paper attached on a piece of cardboard, which the children had drawn, painted and decorated. It was a lovely frame, and in the middle there were four people depicted, and it was obvious who they were. But to make sure, the children had written their names under the figures; the little girl with the huge smile – Lily, the little boy with an even bigger smile – James, the brown-haired man with an equally big smile as James – Dad, and the man holding his hand, the dark man with a smile and blue eyes – Tad.

Jack and Ianto hugged the children tightly and thanked them. As they held them for a while, they looked at each other, and the look told them that they were thinking the same thing. This was perfect, and they would do anything to keep it.

**Review, pretty please?**


	14. Chapter 14

__**A/N Hi guys! Here's the penultimate chapter of this story, thank you so much for reading it and especially to those of you who have taken the time to comment! Love all of you! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, I wish I did, but I don't...**

_Hi Gwen! I need to see you, Ianto and I had a fight because of his job, and he stormed out. Really need some support… Lunch? Jack xx_

Since receiving the text, Gwen was completely thrilled and kept skipping around her flat, trying to find just the right outfit for her date with Jack. As soon as she had gotten the text, she had cancelled her anniversary-lunch with Rhys and started primping herself. Now, it was only forty-five minutes left and she was happy with the way she looked – she pouted and looked seductively at the mirror, opening her eyes wide before fluttering a bit with her lashes, just the way she knew was so sexy. She pushed her breasts up a bit more in her white low-cut top and fluffed her hair before leaving the flat.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Jack sat waiting at the restaurant, thinking about last night. He and Ianto had calmly discussed the calls made to Ianto's sister and his work, and Jack had felt that even though he didn't want to believe that Gwen would do something so terrible to anybody, Ianto's arguments were good. It was a Welsh woman, and the calls had come at moments where they had recently seen Gwen and Rhys. Then Ianto had told Jack something else, something completely new to Jack. He had said that Gwen was completely different to Lily and James when Jack was around and not. This had got Jack thinking and when he was putting the kids to bed he had asked them what they thought of Gwen.

"_Daddy, we know that she's your friend but she's so fake… She always smiles and talks to us when you're around, and then when you leave, she doesn't care. She's not at all like Uncle Rhys, or Tad…" Lily's honest but quiet answer had been. Hearing Lily's new term of affection for Ianto, Jack's heart swelled, before turning to James._

"_Yeah, daddy! She's like that lady in that film about the twins – that step-mom who just wants to send the kids to boarding school!" James', louder, answer had been. Jack had had to smile at that – he had always liked "The Parent-trap"._

He saw Gwen come in and stood up, put his phone down on the table and plastered a huge smile on his face, knowing he had to play his part just right.

"Jack!" Gwen exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey Gwen" he smiled at her, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you finally called me! We really need this lunch, Jack…" she said, fluttering her eyes at him, in quite a worrying way. Had she got something in her eye?

"Yeah, it's long over-due, darling. So, I really needed to talk to you… I don't think Ianto and I can go on like this… The other day, someone called the school, and I finally had to face facts, see the people around me for what they are. It was hard but I needed it."

"Oh, Jack! I'm so glad you see it like that! You just needed a little push…"

"Yeah, exactly, so he slept at a colleague's the other night and we're going to have to do something about the living situation… I'm just so happy this person called and made me realize what his priorities are!" saying this, Jack looked carefully at Gwen.

"Well, of course, Jack, it needed to done! And really, it isn't appropriate to date your pupils' parents is it?" Gwen answered smugly.

Jack sighed. So it was true. He hadn't doubted Ianto, not really and when they were both calm and talked about it, Ianto made sense. But Jack hadn't wanted to believe it. But there it was. The ugly truth.

"What!" Jack acted surprised. "What do you mean, Gwen? It's perfect! Now that we've talked properly about it, we've decided that Ianto's going to sell his flat and move in with the kids and me properly. The kids are so happy about it!"

"What!" It was Gwen turn to ask, with quite a lot of surprise and outrage in her voice. "Jack, you can't be serious! I've waited for years for you to be single, and now you want to shack up with HIM! And those brats, they should be shipped of anyway!" Jack was so stunned he couldn't speak, and Gwen was furious, it was easy to tell. She stood up and in a dramatic way made to leave the restaurant, but on her way she bumped in to a waiter carrying a huge plate of spaghetti Bolognese. They both swirled and ended up on the floor, Gwen with a huge portion of pasta with tomato-based sauce on her head. As she stood up, she looked furious, but a lot of the effect went missing because of the hilarity of the situation. She narrowed her eyes at Jack who couldn't help but laugh, and stormed out of the restaurant. At the door, she met the last person she wanted to saw right there. Rhys.

"Gwen." He said icily, he and Ianto had been sitting outside, listening to Gwen's and Jack's conversation through Ianto's speaker phone. Ianto and Jack had called him earlier that morning, and even though he didn't want to believe Gwen of something this bad, he had always known that she had a soft spot for Jack, just not this soft. "Funny to run into you here. I thought you had to work."

"Rhys," Gwen started, but was cut off by her husband.

"Don't, Gwen. Save your breath. I heard everything and it's over. I want you out by tomorrow night. I can't believe you could sink this low." At this he turned around and left his sauce-covered now ex-wife stunned in the restaurant.

Jack moved past her without a word, and joined his partner and his best friend outside. Things were over now, she couldn't hurt them anymore.

**Thank you so much for reading, hope you liked it! Review? Pretty please?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok, so here's the final chapter... It's taken so long, because I really couldn't decide if I should write more or not, but I finally decided (when the lovely, ever-supportive Wanda1969 asked if there was going to be more), that I was content with the story and that it would be best to just complete it... I'm happy with it, and I really hope you will be too!**

**Thank you so, so much to everyone reading this, you've been so patient! And an enormous thank you to all of those who have alerted, favorited and especially reviewed: **

**specialfrancine, **SiwgrGalon**, badly-knitted, **Telynaur**, Quiet Time, **bluelilacs**, bbmcowgirl, **PCJanto**, Rhiana Star, **Karallaye**, jantolover 16026, **chj4ever**, Pooky1234, **Wanda1969**, Azlira, **whitecrossgirl**, deemama 66, **pmw**, CraZyPshyChoLadY, **Janto-Klaine-Shipper X**, bannanas-are-good, **Ender's Fangirl**, Jessie Blackwood, **schlumpfinecelik**, Brooke SCW,** No Longer An Author 555**, MJGx3, **bellykaat**, isis2, **Voldieisocool**, NO-PANTIES, **DarknessintheCorners**, Laimelde, **rainygreygirl26**, Mishala, **pc andy's favgirl**, Lesleigh, **minimumstitch**, socalrose,** Melica Walker**, Tracy Lynn, **ohmyianto**, Kate Andromeda and **marauders4**!**

**You've all made me so happy! I hope you'll like the final chapter!**

**I would also like to ask you for a bit of help... In the beginning of my Torchwood-fic-reading, I read an absolutely wonderful fic which I can't find now (I've favourited too many stories, I think...)... It started with Ianto seeing Tosh in the Hub one morning, devastated because he and Jack had gone to bed the evening before - happily - but then Ianto heard Jack talk in his sleep - seemingly to Gwen. Jack talked in fragments and Ianto misunderstood everything. In the end of the first chapter, there was a lovely explanation of what Jack had dreamt and obviously the "I love you" he said was to Ianto... Does anybody recognize this? If you do, please drop me a line! THANK YOU!**

**To those of you reading "The New Boss", there will be more, I promise! It has NOT been abandoned, I will finish it, I just haven't had any inspiration lately... Sorry! But it's coming! Thank you for being so patient with me!**

**Lots of hugs!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Dad! Come on, we're going to be late! He's only going to graduate once!" Lily shouted up the stairs, and Jack came running down.

"I know, I know, I'm ready let's get going!" Lily and Jack got in the car and drove to James' high school as fast as they could.

At the school, lots of chairs had been put up, and looking through the faces there, Jack saw a pair of very familiar blue eyes. He smiled and waved. Lily ran up to Ianto, and seeing her you wouldn't have thought that she was over twenty and all grown up, he could still clearly see his eight year old daughter run and hug her Tad.

He remembered everything so clearly.

"_I would like to inform the parents of my pupils and everyone concerned of my impending marriage to Jack Harkness. Jack Harkness is a father here at the school, and I teach his two children Lily and James. During this last year we have fallen in love and we intend to make a life together. Should this be a problem for anyone, please contact the Headmaster, and I will leave my resignation. If that shouldn't be the case, I would love to stay on here at the school as I very much enjoy my work here, and the children seem to appreciate my work._

_Respectfully,_

_Ianto Jones"_

The letter had been sent out a few weeks before summer holidays, just after everything with Gwen. No negative responses had come in and Jack was so happy for Ianto. They were going to be able to spend their life together, and Ianto could stay on at his beloved school. He had said that he was prepared to change jobs, but Jack knew how much he loved his job at THEIR school. Gwen hadn't succeeded in her attempt of breaking them up, their family was stronger than ever and Ianto and Jack had soon gotten married. Rhys spent quite a lot of time with them and it had been through them that he had met Donna. Donna worked at the school too, and before long Donna and Rhys lived together too.

Now, fourteen years after their first meeting on a trans-Atlantic flight, Jack, Lily and Ianto were back in the States. James had wanted to spend a year in an American high school, so he had gone to live with his grandparents, and now he was graduating. Jack's little boy was graduating. He couldn't believe it, the years had gone by so fast.

"Seems like yesterday that he was six, doesn't it?" a voice spoke softly in Jack's ear. Jack smiled as strong arms wrapped around him from the back. He closed his eyes and just relished in the glorious feeling of having Ianto close.

"Missed you…" Jack whispered after a few moments.

"We saw each other two hours ago, Jack!" Ianto laughed softly.

"I know, but I still missed you…" Jack said, stealing a kiss from his husband when their daughter joined them.

"Hi tad! How did it go?" Lily asked her father giving Ianto a hug.

"It went fine, but really how can someone forget their cap the day of their graduation?" Ianto smiled, "James would forget his head if it wasn't attached…"

Lily laughed at this, and Jack smiled, but he had a hunch of what was going to be said.

"I wonder where he gets that from!" Lily said smiling at her father, who also got a loving smile from his husband.

A few hours later, the entire family sat in James' favourite restaurant for a celebratory meal with Jack's parents. James stood up and the rest of them went quiet to listen to what he was about to say.

"Everyone, I'm really happy you're all here, you're my family and I really wanted us all to share this day… And I've got an announcement to make, I've finally decided what I want to work with. I'm going to be a magician!" The smiles on his sister's and fathers' faces couldn't have been bigger.

The End

* * *

**A last review, pretty please? xx**


	16. Thank you for reading!

Hello everyone! An ENORMOUS THANK YOU to all of those who reviewed after the last chapter of Magic, you really made my day :D !

I just wanted to let you know that the amazing Quiet Time found the story I was looking for: "Accidental Dreams" by doctorcoffeegirl. So thank you sooooo much, you wonderful, wonderful you! And I would like to acknowledge her even more, since many of my updates for Magic have finally come up thanks to this brilliant woman and her puppy dog eyes!

Thanks everyone for reading my stories, I'll be back soon :) ! Lots of hugs! Maria


End file.
